Chou, pêche, fraise et cerise
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Pomme, pêche, poire, abricot... Vous connaissez sûrement la suite mais prenons d'autres fruits et fredonnons cette comptine dans le monde de Junjou; lorsque fruits et amour donnent un délicieux élixir


Titre : Chou, prêche, fraise et cerise.

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pomme, pêche, poire, abricot... Vous connaissez sûrement la suite mais prenons d'autres fruits et fredonnons cette comptine dans le monde de Junjou; lorsque fruits et amour donnent un délicieux élixir. ^^

Note : J'avais écrit cette petite fic pour un concours sur Passion-fruitée (auquel je n'ai pas pu participer car je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire le graphique à fournir .) et je viens de la retrouver en même temps que White Day 8 ! ^^ Je vous la poste finalement aujourd'hui au lieu du week-end prévu ^^ (Alzheimer - week-end chargé... ^^").

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chou, pêche, fraise et cerise.**

« Pomme pêche poire, abricot, y en a une, y en a une. Pomme, pêche, poire, abricot, y en a une de trop; c'est l'abricot qui est de trop. »

Dans notre enfance nous avons tous entendu cette petite comptine que l'on a fredonnée et qui a animé les cours de récré.

Et si on remplaçait ces fruits par d'autres afin de les adapter au monde de Junjou ? Pourquoi pas un chou, une pêche, une fraise et une cerise ?

Qui serait de trop dans cette nouvelle comptine ?

Fredonnons-la ensemble !

**Chou.**

- Miyagi ! Le dîner est prêt ! Cria Shinobu.

Dans son bureau, le professeur de littérature se battait contre les ouvrages de Basshou qui jonchaient le bureau et le sol, voilà que son autre shinobi l'interpellait pour aller combattre contre les choux.

Dans un soupir de résignation, il quitta la pièce et partit courageusement vers son destin. Destin ? Shinobu déteignait de plus en plus sur lui, dans sa conception des choses. Peut-être était-ce plus facile ainsi, lui qui avait toujours été emporté par les évènements dans sa vie.

Avec Shinobu c'était d'une autre façon, plus harcelante, plus terroriste mais agréable, enfin jusqu'à ce que sonne l'heure du repas...

Sur la table de la cuisine, une odeur familière vint faire frémir d'horreur les narines du professeur, son ennemi s'était répliqué durant la nuit et se déclinait dans diverses postures d'attaques.

Shinobu avait certes fait des progrès en cuisine mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de n'utiliser qu'exclusivement du chou.

Chou farci, bien il pourrait prendre la farce et mettre discrètement de côté le reste; chou sauté, non il n'y aura pas de fuite possible, ni de substitution... et le plus impressionnant le plus indomptable des plats ennemis : la choucroute !

Shinobu avait décidé d'apporter un peu d'exotisme dans sa cuisine et quelques recettes occidentales avaient atterrit dans leur cuisine et surtout dans l'estomac de Miyagi. Les nouvelles saveurs étaient les bienvenues mais pourquoi encore et toujours ce chou ?

C'est dans des pleurs intérieurs que commença le repas.

Shinobu fier de sa nouveauté, ne toucha pas à son assiette, observant Miyagi et attendant la moindre de ses remarques sur ses prouesses culinaires.

* Je ne peux pas mener mon plan à bien, il me regarde trop fixement. Tant pis il va falloir tout avaler... gloups *

Petits bouts par petits bouts, l'ennemi diminuait dans son assiette et le goût était chassé par les grains de riz blanc. Tout irait bien si le chou ne se reproduisait pas si rapidement et se transformait bientôt en boss final : la choucroute !

Le professeur la redoutait et il y avait de quoi, son imposante forme et ses alliés de taille ne faisait que se tordre le pauvre petit estomac affaibli et faisait pleurer de terreur les papilles gustatives.

Shinobu, fier et impatient de connaître le verdict de Miyagi, servit généreusement le professeur qui en eu la chair de poule et dû stopper poliment le jeune après la deuxième tentative d'homicide par chou.

Les baguettes tremblantes il approcha une bouchée près de sa bouche, le regard de son amant était plus insistant encore et les sueurs froides et les cris de son estomac le rendaient fou. Dans un geste rapide, il mâchait frénétiquement les morceaux non identifiés et cherchait à avaler le plus rapidement possible afin de faire passer le goût et l'odeur.

- Ne mâche pas si vite, tu ne pourras pas savourer le plat, dit sagement le terroriste.

* Mâcher moins vite ? Il veut me tuer ? * Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour Shinobu ?

Miyagi mâcha plus lentement la choucroute, qu'est ce que c'était acide ! Et toute cette charcuterie qu'il voyait dans son assiette, attendant leur tour suffit à lui donner la nausée. Passant par toutes les couleurs possibles, il finit par se précipiter vers les toilettes, Shinobu à sa suite.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le terroriste inquiet de l'état de son amant.

Miyagi ne put répondre, son cerveau et son estomac cotonneux avaient court-circuité les fonctions annexes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur se réveilla dans son lit, l'estomac encore douloureux et nauséeux tandis que Shinobu épongeait son front en sueur.

- Shinobu... murmurait le professeur

- S'il te plait... plus jamais de chou...

Shinobu gêné et honteux d'avoir rendu son amant aussi malade lui promit de bannir ce légume de ses recettes.

Heureux d'avoir vaincu le plus grand ennemi culinaire, Miyagi sourit et tira sur le bras de Shinobu, l'incitant à le rejoindre dans le lit pour s'y blottir.

Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Shinobu se laissa faire, Miyagi était rarement entreprenant, son état nauséeux jouait peut être. Blottit contre son amant, il bénit et remercia son entêtement et les choux, tous les choux, le destin les avait réunis. Les choux étaient un signe du destin, ils les avaient rapprochés. Il en ferait un totem de leur amour, il n'irait pas jusqu'à l'appeler mon chou, Miyagi était encore traumatisé mais il était un élément de leur amour.

**Pêche.**

- Allô ? Usami-san ? Hiro-san ? Oui je vous le passe. Nowaki laissa le combiné à son amant avec réticence.

Il n'aimait pas lorsque l'écrivain appelait Hiro-san. Assez jaloux, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le passé même s'il savait l'amour que lui portait le professeur, il avait toujours cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ce fossé, de ces quatre ans. Alors chaque jour, il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux et d'être digne de Hiro-san.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la conversation téléphonique avait pris fin et que Hiro-san lui parlait.

- Je sors, Akihiko a des caisses de pêches que ma mère a laissées.

Hiro-san était à l'entrée, se chaussant, prêt à partir.

- Attends Hiro-san, je viens avec toi !

Nowaki avait crié, paniqué et son amant le regardait étrangement, il tenta de se rattraper.

- Ça sera lourd, tu ne pourras peut être pas tout porter seul.

Le professeur qui connaissait les réelles raisons, n'en fit pas la remarque et accepta, au fond, il était heureux que Nowaki l'accompagne mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'avouer.

Parcourir les rues de la ville avec Nowaki, en plein jour était agréable, habituellement ils ne se voyaient que le soir au restaurant familial et sur le chemin du retour ils rentraient main dans la main dans les ruelles désertes et sombres jusqu'à leur appartement.

De jour il serait plus difficile mais cela était apaisant de savoir que Nowaki était à ses côtés pour une simple course, il devrait penser à faire plus de choses ensembles, même les plus simples. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, sourire que Nowaki remarqua et pensa être la conséquence de la visite chez Usami-san. C'est une sourire triste qui se dessin sur le visage du médecin.

Le trajet fut rapide, trop rapide au goût de Nowaki qui ne voulait pas affronter la rencontre entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Hiro-san appuya sur le bouton et le visiophone fit apparaître le visage de l'écrivain qui leur ouvrit et leur proposa d'entrer. Le couple s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage d'Usagi-san. Devant la porte de l'écrivain, l'appréhension de Nowaki face à cette visite, grandit. Chaque pas résonnait dans sa tête comme le glas d'une bonne journée qu'en présence de Hiro-san.

* Ce que je peux être égoïste ! * pensa Nowaki, il essaya de se calmer et ne pas gâcher la rencontre entre les deux amis, Hiro-san semblait être heureux de revoir son ami d'enfance.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Nowaki eut de nouveau un comportement enfantin, avant que l'écrivain n'apparaisse, il attrapa la main de Hiro-san et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale d'escaliers jusqu'à la sortie.

Un déjà-vu ?

Usagi-san ouvrit la porte sur le vide dans le couloir et cherchait son ami.

Sortis du bâtiment et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres encore, Nowaki s'arrêta essoufflé. Il n'osa pas se retourner vers Hiro-san qu'il savait en colère, il avait encore agi comme un gamin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Nowaki ? Criait Hiro-san.

Voilà ce que Nowaki redoutait, la tête entre les épaules tel un enfant grondé, il n'osait affronter le regard courroucé de son amant et plissa les yeux avant de se retourner.

- Je ne suis qu'un gamin jaloux, je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux Hiro-san ! Mais passe cette journée avec moi Hiro-san, rien qu'avec moi.

Cela ressemblait à un souhait impossible pour Nowaki, ses yeux de chiens battus avaient touché la corde sensible du professeur et il trouva attendrissant de voir un Nowaki jaloux. Autrefois, il aurait pu trouver ça gênant et ridicule mais ces petites attentions même maladroites le faisaient sourire. Était-ce la bonne voie pour détruire l'armure de sa fierté ?

Nowaki attendait la réponse de son amant mais rien ne vint, il le vit s'éloigner, il le rattrapa et restant un peu à l'arrière, attendant sa sentence, il observait Hiro-san .

- Où veux-tu aller ? Demande Hiro-san

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais passer la journée avec moi, alors que veux-tu faire ? Hiro-san avait dit cela le rouge aux joues.

Le sourire béat et idiot qu'aimait Hiro-san, réapparut sur le visage de son amant. Le bleu de ses yeux allait définitivement mieux avec un sourire qu'avec une mine triste. Le démon s'en voulut de penser ainsi, il devenait guimauve.

Nowaki heureux, entraîna le professeur vers un parc de la ville. Protestant pour la forme, Hiro-san ne tenait pas tellement compte de leur main, il était tiré par Nowaki cela ferait passer la chose mais il était surtout heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Le soleil à l'horizon sonna le retour à la maison pour le couple. Alors que les couleurs peignaient un ciel coloré et que l'obscurité avançait, les mains s'effleuraient, se cherchaient pour enfin s'entrelacer lorsque le noir pouvait cacher les rougeurs de Hiro-san.

La nuit fut tout aussi colorée et agréable pour les deux amants, Hiro-san pensait à appeler Usagi-san et sa mère pour les remercier de ce panier de fruits d'amour.

Le lendemain, Hiro-san appela sa mère.

- Allô maman ? Merci pour les pêches. Comment ? Mais non ! Je ne les ai pas laissés chez Akihiko ! Je ne te cache rien ! Je dois te laisser maman ! Au revoir !

Sa mère devenait de plus en plus insistante et perspicace, enfin si Akihiko n'avait pas était complice.

- Hiro-san ! Interpella le médecin.

Le professeur se retourna et aperçut Nowaki chargé de caisses de divers fruits de saison, pêches, pommes, poires, cerises, fraises, melons, pastèques, abricots et autres.

- Je t'avais promis Hiro-san, il faut cinq fruits et légumes par jour, je surveille ta santé, dit Nowaki tout sourire.

Le professeur surpris trouva cette attention adorable, Nowaki avait parfois des réactions inattendues, enfantines mais en réalité il était mature, attentionné et ne pensait qu'à lui. Il mangerait tous ces fruits, s'ils représentaient l'amour de Nowaki alors il les mangerait tous.

* Merci pour ces fruits *

**Fraise et cerise.**

- Aaaaahhh ! Non pas de cerise ni de fraise encore ! pleurnichait Misaki

Qu'arrivait-il encore au jeune ? Usagi-san comprit lorsqu'il aperçut les caisses de fruits maudits envoyées par Takahiro en cadeau de voyage pour son jeune frère.

- Merci grand frère mais je ne pourrai pas les manger...

- Tu ne vas pas gâcher cette nourriture, c'est toi qui me répète sans cesse de ne rien gâcher !

Usagi-san avait raison, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Je vais tous les manger, dit Misaki les flammes dans les yeux.

L'écrivain ouvrit le premier paquet et mit les délicieuses cerises sous le nez de son amant.

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Les larmes aux yeux il sentait la nausée l'envahir.

- Tu n'en veux pas ?

- J'ai vécu un traumatisme trop important pour pouvoir me réconcilier avec les cerises et les fraises, Usagi-san.

Un traumatisme ? N'avait-il pas entendu qu'il fallait combattre le traumatisme avec la source de la peur sous une autre forme ? Son esprit plein d'imagination trouva la solution et entraîna Misaki et quelques fruits dans le salon pour sa séance de thérapie.

- Assieds-toi Misaki, j'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire oublier ce traumatisme, dit sérieusement Usagi-san.

- Vraiment ? Demande Misaki, plein d'espoir.

- Oui.

L'écrivain prit une première cerise, les deux fruits se balançant allégrement dans le vide, hypnotisant Misaki. Il en approcha une première près des lèvres du jeune et le rassura en lui susurrant un « fais-moi confiance ».

Misaki obéit et entrouvrit les lèvres pour recevoir le fruit.

- Ne croque pas encore

Usagi-san croqua dans la deuxième cerise et la dégusta, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'étudiant troublé.

Paralysé face à cette vision, Misaki ne sut quoi faire lorsqu'il entendit qu'il pouvait goûter le fruit.

Usagi-san prit alors les devants en croquant la cerise sur ses lèvres et l'embrassant par la suite. La saveur sucrée, envahit son palais et se mélangeait au baiser. Combien de temps cela dura ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas protesté, il n'avait pas crié.

Le baiser rompu, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un « alors? ».

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il avait le goût de la cerise encore en bouche et aucun dégoût ne fit surface, il était guéri ?

Misaki sauta de joie et remercia Usagi-san, un remède embarrassant mais si simple et efficace, il passerait pour cette fois-ci.

- Misaki, tu n'es pas encore complètement guérit... dit Usagi-san sérieusement.

Vraiment ? Que faire ?

- Réessayons. Proposa le médecin improvisé.

Misaki naïf et motivé par sa guérison accepta, l'exercice se fit plusieurs fois encore, rendant ses joues de la même couleur que les fruits.

Les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflés et l'esprit embué de plaisir, Misaki en oublia qu'il restait les fraises.

Il se sentit transporté dans les bras de l'écrivain jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Pour les fraises, c'est un autre programme de guérison, susurra-t-il chaudement à l'oreille de son patient.

Le pseudo-médecin mit beaucoup de bonne volonté à la guérison de son précieux patient et celui-ci dut vivre avec un autre traumatisme lié à ses fruits mais celui-ci était plus agréable bien qu'embarrassant.

Voilà comment les fruits en cette belle saison jouèrent un rôle important dans la vie de ces trois couples.

Chou, pêche, fraise et cerise, qui est l'intrus ? Le chou n'a pas vraiment sa place dans ces fruits étant un légume et ayant rendu malade Miyagi mais dans le panier de l'amour, ils ont tous rapproché les amoureux qui ont croqué dans ce délicieux fruit défendu.

* * *

Une petite salade de fruits avec ceci ? ;)

Nowaki a raison : 5 fruits et légumes par jour ! XD (surtout si c'est lui qui les apporte ^^)

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^

Et vive les fruits ! \o/


End file.
